Cum, Sweat, and Tears
by WhereDoIGoFromHere811
Summary: Since his childhood, Suzaku was never good at controlling his emotions. That's why, when he found out Zero's true identity, the feeling of anger and betrayal built up so much that a thought came to his head: Just killing Lelouch wasn't going to cut it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

Since his childhood, Suzaku was never good at controlling his emotions. That's why, when he found out Zero's true identity, the feeling of anger and betrayal built up so much that a thought came to his head: Simply killing Lelouch just wasn't going to cut it.

* * *

><p><em><span>Cum, Sweat, and Tears<span>_

By OneWay623

There were three liquids that had flowed out of Lelouch vi Britannia's body over the past year; three liquids that drove him to the point of insanity.

_He's so pathetic,_ Suzaku thought to himself. _That traitor, that bastard, that monster!_ It sickened him just looking at Lelouch, locked up in the Knight of Seven's room. Nobody knew, not even Charles. Nobody knew that Suzaku whispered in Lelouch's ear to blink right before the emperor's geass hit him, and that the prince still had his memories. Nobody knew that Suzaku kept Lelouch afterward and raped him over and over again whenever he began to feel pissed at the fallen revolutionist; Nobody.

Of course Lelouch stopped fighting back after around the 19th time that Suzaku fucked him. He had lost hope that he would ever escape the White Demon's lair long ago, so why bother? He just took it now, never complaining, void of any sense of dignity that once resided in him, only fear and sadness. There was no room in him for dignity or anything else of the sort anymore; not with Suzaku's cock constantly filling him up.

Suzaku walked over and slapped him across the face. "You're such a sick fuck, Lelouch, you know that? I think I'll have to punish you again," the knight said and lowered himself to Lelouch's level. His amethyst eyes lit up in terror as the Japanese man began to caress his body. Suzaku was always gentle with Lelouch until he actually started to fuck him, never allowing his body to be bruised, and never drawing blood. He wanted the damage on the inside; he wanted Lelouch to be in mental and emotional torment.

His ambitions were achieved as always. Lelouch began to tear up as Suzaku started preparing his hole with lube and stroking his cock at an agonizingly slow pace. He liked making Lelouch beg for the humiliation. "Suzaku, please, I-I can't-" the prince whined and asked in a weak tone. "You like that don't you? You're such a slut, I bet you're just dying for me to fuck you." Suzaku pushed his fingers in with so much force that he hit Lelouch's sweet spot too hard, painfully hard. And Lelouch, though he hated it, couldn't help but love it. "AAAH~!" he screamed, and pushed back on Suzaku's fingers. _Fucking masochist, I'll show you real pain._

Suzaku pulled his fingers out, and Lelouch whimpered at the loss. "Want some more?" the knight asked, and Lelouch whimpered again. Suzaku brushed his cock against the prince's ass. "Come on and beg me for it you whore. Tell me how much you want me to peg you ass!" Lelouch was sobbing from the shame, the embarrassment, but he just couldn't contain the need any longer. "P-Please, Suzaku. Fuck me, ohh~ fuck me h-hard. I want you big cock up my-HYAAAAAH!" Lelouch didn't even have to finish before Suzaku plunged into his hole, and started off ever so slowly. It. Was. TORTURE. "Ah, Suza-Suzaku~ f-FASTER!"

"You-" Thrust. "Fucking-" Thrust. "Bastard!" Suzaku pounded into Lelouch's prostate, and there was nothing but an explosion of sensation everywhere on Lelouch's body. Then, to his utter despair, Suzaku slowed his pace again. "You can't cum yet, Lelouch. I don't think you deserve it."

Despite knowing he deserved this, Lelouch hated Suzaku more than anything during these moments; when he had to ask to be marked as Suzaku's, ask to be owned by him and only him. A drop of sweat slid down the prince's perfect face. "Please. Please, Suza-ku. Let, me, CUM!"

Suzaku smirked. "Well then, here you go, bitch," he said evilly and thrusted in at an enormously hard and fast pace, only needing 5 seconds to make Lelouch scream so loud, Suzaku made a mental note to get better quality sound-proof walls. Lelouch's cum sprayed over his face and their chests, and a few thrusts later, Suzaku groaned and coated the walls of his ass in the sticky white substance.

Suzaku let go of Lelouch and let him collapse on the floor he was chained to, and went to wipe off the semen and get changed. Before leaving the room, the Knight of Seven turned his head and said, "Enjoy your treat, Zero." The lights turned off and the prince was left in darkness.

Lelouch cringed at the name Zero. He hated when Suzaku called him that because it meant all that the Japanese man saw in him was a killer, one whose entire existence is a mistake, one who is dead to the world, dead to Suzaku.

At the realization of this, Lelouch begins shaking again; this time, with laughter. He giggles himself to sleep and insanity, while lying in a pool of cum, sweat, and tears.

* * *

><p>My first story, so how did I do? Review please and tell me what you thought about it!<p> 


End file.
